


Hogar

by ScatteredEsprit



Category: The Kiss Bet (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers Season 2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredEsprit/pseuds/ScatteredEsprit
Summary: Oliver se muda con su hermano, pero no puede evitar sentirse un extraño.
Relationships: Oliver Yang/Sara Lin
Kudos: 13





	Hogar

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida pero esto era ridículo. Era un espectáculo que Oliver Yang se negaba a mirar. No podría ver a su madre caminar nuevamente al altar, y mucho menos ver a ese idiota decir sí acepto. Así que tomó sus cosas y fue en búsqueda de su refugio.   
Joe, su medio hermano, era su más cercano amigo. Muchas veces no se comprendían e iban por caminos distintos, pero el amor que sentían por el otro era más fuerte que nada. Él había sido el primero en abandonar el hogar materno y se había instalado en un edificio, lejano a su antigua casa. Joe no tuvo problema de recibir a su hermano, pero Oliver no pudo evitar sentirse un intruso.  
El padre de Joe era un hombre tranquilo y silencioso. A diferencia de su propio papá, el señor Yang siempre le dejó una puerta abierta a los hijos de su antigua mujer. Era un buen hombre, Oliver lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba su cautela.   
Solo tres personas habían logrado debilitar su coraza. Joe, su antigua amiga Sky y una chica pelirroja que vivía al lado y había logrado poner su mundo de cabeza con sus locas apuestas. Todos ellos lo sacaban de quicio, pero lograban traspasar sus paredes y tocar hasta el fondo de su alma. A Oliver no le gustaba ser frágil, pero hay sentimientos que simplemente no se pueden evitar. No pasaba lo mismo con el señor Yang.  
El joven rubio estaba sentado en su cuarto, con los auriculares puestos, envuelto en su mundo de música y matemáticas, cuando el padre de Joe llegó. Se veía cansado, como si necesitara un abrazo pero su hijo no estaba en casa. Oliver reconoció su expresión, un mal día, él había tenido varios y, a pesar de nunca haber aceptado ayuda, sabía lo mucho que se necesitaba un hombro en el cuál apoyarse.  
Pero...  
Siempre ese "pero" lo atacaba. ¿Pero y si lo toma mal? ¿Pero y si quiere estar solo? ¿Pero qué derecho tengo yo de tratarlo como mi padre cuando no lo es? Quería estar para él, incluso podría decir que le tenía más afecto a él que a su propio padre y eso lo hacía sentir miserable. Sentía que traicionaba a su progenitor, pero ese hombre, sin ser su padre, lo había recibido en su hogar y lo había tratado como un hijo más.  
Otra canción empezó a sonar. Oliver se levantó y fue hasta la cocina.  
"V-voy a hacer café", dijo. "¿Quiere un poco?"  
El hombre mayor lo miró con ternura.  
"Me encantaría. Gracias", le respondió.  
Ambos se sentaron y bebieron en silencio por un rato. Sorpresivamente, el señor Yang preguntó:  
"¿Cómo te va con Sara Lin?"  
Oliver casi se ahogó y preguntó, mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían, a qué venía la pregunta. El padre de Joe, confundido le recordó de la tutoría y Oliver deseó que la tierra lo tragara.   
El hombre le regaló al chico una amplia sonrisa cómplice y las paredes de Oliver se derrumbaron un poco.   
"Es..." titubeó. "Sara Lin es realmente única", dijo intentando esconder una sonrisa, pero fue imposible, sus hoyuelos lo delataban.   
Cuando Joe volvió, los encontró riendo animadamente. Ese departamento era ahora un verdadero hogar.


End file.
